Jinnai Kouhei
Jinnai Kouhei was the former vice-head of the Snake Heads before his murder at the hands of Sonoda. He was shown as not only strong enough to beat Parko easily in a fight, but smart enough to control the Snake Heads from the shadows and ultimately overturn the control of the gang to himself. History Hamanaka Mid He was from Hamanaka Mid and best friends with Kizu Kyousuke, their friendship being formed after the former offered to help him in a fight in middle school, albeit them being defeated. He later became friends with Teru and Kiiko through the same means, and later Parko through defeating him Next Crows Supplementary Story - Kizu Kyousuke. Snake Heads Jinnai, Teru, Kizu, Kiiko and Parko continued to be best friends up until their high school life until Kizu was put in juvenile detention, and the fact that Jinnai believed that his former friends were starting to change; no longer being the violent friends he knew but now seeing them as weak and cowardly. During his reign as the Snake Heads leader, he became brothers with Mayumi Tetsuji, being the only man he had ever respected enough to acknowledge him as a leader. It was said by him that he is only using Hacchou as a stepping stone to get a place in the Toguko Family ''Crows''; Chapter 66, page 38. The officials of Snake Heads were following Jinnai over Hacchou, but one of them, Sonada Masayuki, was still loyal, so Jinnai set a trap and get rid of him ''Crows''; Chapter 67, page 45 . While he thought Eguchi Hayato was his right hand, he was actually a double agent, and Hacchou was planning to get of Jinnai after he conquered the city. Eguchi then slipped and Jinnai discovered the plan. After beating him ''Crows''; Chapter 71, page 35, he called Mayumi Tetsuji, who was the strongest among the officials, and asked him what he would do. Tetsuji said he only respect strength. So after fighting against Jinnai and losing ''Crows''; Chapter 71, page 55 , he swore to follow him till the end. After Tetsuji becoming loyal, all the other officers followed him. Jinnai got contacts in Tokyo's Yakuza, he planned to disband the Snake Heads to join them ''Crows''; Chapter 73, page 13-14, but all of his plans were frustrated by the P.A.D. and their support from Toarushi. After everyone from Snake Heads and the gangs under their command were beaten and fleeing, Jinnai was alone with Tetsuji against P.A.D., T.F.O.A., Housen Corps and Harumichi Family ''Crows''; Chapter 76, page 22. He decided to face them all alone but they left and let Parko, Kiiko and Teru deal with him ''Crows''; Chapter 77, page 22 . Although he aimed to crush Parko And Dangerers by any means necessary, after being talked to by Teru, he had a change of heart and realized he was stupid in acting the way he did. Although he had the intention of starting anew, his will was cut short when he was murdered by a former member of the Snake Heads ''Crows''; Chapter 77, page 37. Although on the verge of death, his last thoughts were of his former best friends, and him expressing his want to go back to the days he had with them ''Crows''; Chapter 77, page 45. Sonada turned himself to the police the next day ''Crows''; Chapter 78, page 9. After Jinnai's death, his friends went to his grave, where they met Tetsuji. Tetsuji swore to follow Jinnai's dream and rise to the top of the underworld. Fights * Jinnai, Teru, Kiiko, Kizu vs. Nishida, 40 underlings - Lost * Jinnai vs. Sonoda - Won * Jinnai vs. Eguchi - Won * Jinnai vs. Tetsuji - Won * Jinnai vs. Parko, Kiiko, Teru - Won, they were already injured Gallery Jinnai Kouhei-0.jpg|Hamanaka Mid Jinnai Hama.JPG jinnai beaten up.JPG Jinnai Kouhei Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Crows Category:Snake Heads Category:Crows: Burning Edge